A Different Conversation
by AC1830
Summary: Imagine the scene in The Ride where Adam is sitting in front of the fireplace having a serious conversation with Ben. What if father and son had a totally different conversation during that scene? This came from a dialogue-only challenge.


Imagine this scene with a totally different conversation:

"You seem lost in thought. Is something on your mind, son, that you'd like to talk about?"

"Yeah, I guess there is. Pa, do you think Hoss is ready to take over running the cattle part of the Ponderosa?"

"What do you mean, Adam? He's already ramrodding the drives alongside you and hiring the drovers. What's left for him to do?"

"Well, I was thinking about him bossing the drive this Fall. That's about the only thing he hasn't done."

"What will you do, ramrod?"

"No, I thought Joe could do that. I'll handle the remuda."

"That's quite a change from how we've always done it, son. I don't know if Hoss and Joe are up to that. I don't know; I'll have to think about it."

"Pa, they need this challenge and I can assure you they are up to it. Besides I'll be there if they have problems or need help. They've got to learn sometime and now's as good a time as any."

"I guess you're right. Well, okay, let's see how this one goes."

"Thanks, Pa."

"I get the feeling there's more?"

"Yeah, guess you know me too well. Um, I want to let Joe take over the books on this drive and have him take over more of the timber operations."

"Adam, that's asking a lot of Joe in such a short amount of time. I don't think that's wise. No, he can do the books for the drive but let's wait on the timber operations until next Spring. You can show him about that over the winter."

"Actually, Pa, I've already been working with him since last Fall on the timber operation. I've even let him handle some of the contracts. Did you know he's as good a negotiator as I am? Maybe better."

"I find that hard to believe. You seem to know how to read everyone and get the price you want. When did Joe learn to do that? I feel there's something I'm missing here."

"Sorry Pa. I'm not doing anything behind your back. Joe and I have had some opportunities to work on negotiations and I let him handle some of them. He's good, damn good. That last cattle contract for San Francisco…he did that one. He needs more opportunities like that. That's why I want him to take over the timber contracts."

"Adam, look at me. There's something going on here and it's not about your brothers doing more of the work. It seems to be about you doing less. What is it you're not telling me, son?"

"I…Pa, I need to try new things. Joe and Hoss are ready to take on more responsibilities with the ranch. They can handle it. Hoss' heart is here, with the land and the animals, and Joe needs to be challenged. He's very bright and capable. He needs room to try his hand at running this ranch alongside you, to learn from you like I did."

"Adam…"

"Pa, I'm planning to leave next winter, after Christmas. I have to try new things, see new places. I don't know how to explain it. I've helped you build the Ponderosa and I've worked it most of my life. You've let me use my building knowledge to make improvements but….I need something more, different, I don't know. Sometimes I feel I'm using only ten percent of what I learned in college. I feel like Joe is ready to step up and do what I'm doing but how can he as long as I'm here. I'm sorry Pa. I don't mean to sound ungrateful or disrespectful. I love it here, it's my home but I need more. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, son. You're making a lot of sense. I guess I've seen this coming for some time. I know you've been working with Joe and Hoss to teach them what you know, and I might add you've done a fine job, too. I guess I was hoping I was wrong in seeing the signs. I was hoping this conversation wouldn't take place. You've seen so much more than your brothers of this country because of our trip from the East. And I guess that put the wanderlust and curiosity into you. You've always had a drive to keep learning and find new ways to do things. I really shouldn't be surprised by what you've just told me."

"Thanks, Pa, for understanding."

"Have you told Hoss and Joe yet?"

"No, I'll find the right time to tell them. It'll be hard on them."

"And on you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You know son, you always have a home here. That won't ever change."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
